Life After Death
by jdizzleg1
Summary: Tris is back, but as a ghost. She is still trying to come to terms with the fact that she can't be seen or heard. But is she really alone?


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way take credit for The Divergent Series/ Veronica Roth's Work.**

Chapter 1

Cold. I feel cold as I stare into the blank eyes of my own body lying bloody on the hard tile floor. I am hovering above it, and I know I am dead as I see my mother standing by my side with a beckoning look in her eyes. I saw her die too; I saw so many people die. I should be happy to leave, but something is holding me back. That something is the reason why I can't go to my dead mother's open arms. That something is Tobias.

I died to save him, to save my brother, to save everyone. Yet as I stare in to my lifeless eyes I wonder if it was really worth it. I could have had a life with Tobias. I promised myself I wouldn't leave him, I promised him I wouldn't be reckless. I broke that promise.

"Come on Beatrice, lets go see your father." My mom calls to me, her hand outstretched.

But I can't do it. I can't leave, and I see my mothers confused look as I shake my head and watch her fade away into the light. I look down at my hands and see that they are also fading. _No_. I won't let this happen. I reach down and try desperately to grasp something, anything, but everything I touch goes right through me. Until I feel something.

I look down to see what I'm holding is my own bloody hand, well my body's bloody hand. Gross. Nonetheless it will have to do.

"Beatrice No!" My mother screams as I watch her fade. I can barely see her anymore, only her wide emerald eyes.

I look down at my hands which have stopped fading and started to turn pinkish again.

"Whats happening?" I stammered, but before I had my answer a blinding light suddenly appeared and my mother was gone.

I look around the room as the light disappears and I realize I am alone. I let go of the bloody hand that I am holding and turn around to where David sits in his wheelchair. Unconscious. He should be awake soon, the memory serum erasing his memories completely.

To his left I see the door. My way out. I run as fast as I can, which surprisingly is a lot faster than I used to be able to. I have no idea what is going on. I hope to God this is a dream a really bad dream. I mean ghosts aren't real right? _Right!? _

I turn the corner left, then right up the stairs until I'm In the foyer. There are approximately Fifteen people laying on the floor unconscious. I don't have a plan. I don't know who to talk to. I don't even know what I'm going to say. I try a few sentences out loud.

"Hey guys so good news is the plan worked, bad news is I'm dead so if you could just go grab my body and figure out a way to stuff me back in that'd be great thanks."

To straightforward don't want to freak them out too much.

"So turns out David was expecting us and I know Caleb was supposed to be the one to go in and face the death serum, but I was feeling sentimental and I thought I could handle it and well..."

Maybe I should just improvise. But what if they can't even hear me? What if they can't see me?!

I start to panic. I need to sit down. I slide down to the floor and rest my head on my knees. _Calm down Tris you need to focus. _I hear a door slam and see Cara's golden hair from the back as she turns to look at the body's laying on the floor.

"Thank goodness your here Cara" I blurt out in a shaky voice. "I didn't know what to do or who to talk to-"

"Cara?"

I turn to see it is my brother who is speaking. I can tell from the look on his face that he is stressed, but then again who wouldn't be? It's so good to see him that I'm not even that upset that he betrayed us all and let me die just a few minutes ago. He's going to be so glad I'm still alive, well not alive, but, at least not dead.

I run towards him with a wide grin on my arms are wide and ready to give him a bear hug, but I stop, and he walks right through me. Like he couldn't even see me.

_No. It can't be. _I pray it's not.

"Caleb? I don't understand. Shouldn't you be... you know... dead?" Cara replies.

"There was a change of plans, and well, Tris went instead." Caleb croaks, tears running down his cheeks. "I couldn't do it! I was supposed to make it up to everyone and all I did was let her down again!"

I watch as Caleb falls to his knees. His hands are covering his face and sobs shake his frame.

Cara leans down to comfort him, and I see a tear run down her cheek. She quickly swipes it away before he can see.

"But guys I'm right here!" I call "I'm not dead! Well not really, but we can figure this out!" I cry out as I realize they can't hear me. One runs down my face, and then another, and then I can't hold it in any longer and I'm on the floor, eye's running like waterfalls, and silent sobs escaping my lips.

"Four's going to kill me. It should have been me. It should have been me!" Caleb shouts.

I am alone. I have no plan. No life. No options.


End file.
